TWGOK: Yuri Stories
by Time Cutter
Summary: The first TWGOK Shoujo-Ai/Yuri fic on this archive AND site! Wheeeee! Anyways, this is a bunch of short yuri stories between TWGOK characters of my choice. Might not be good, though, considering it's my first time writing TWGOK yuri.
1. ShioriXTsukiyo 1

**神のみぞ知るセカイ ****- twgok, Wakaki Tamiki**

**警告 ****/ CAUTION** - This story contains purely **百合 ****| YURI**  
**If this genre disturbs you, please turn back.**

* * *

- POV no Tsukiyo -

I opened the door to Maijima High's library. The doll I had been carrying dropped to the ground. "Whoops..." I muttered, bending down to pick her up. "Sorry, Luna... A beautiful and perfect doll such as you shouldn't have been dropped by me like this."

A gasp.

"..ah... Kujyo-san...!"

I looked into the library.

_She_ was already sitting right there, reading a book. I smiled.

"Good morning, Shiomiya-san."

* * *

**汐宮栞 ****+ 九条月夜 ****I**

**"Shioimiya Shiori + Kujyo Tsukiyo I"**

* * *

- POV no Shiori -

I closed my eyes as her lips touched mine. She embraced me, although loosely, and I returned the hug as well. My back was pushed against the shelf- but it was leaning against the wall, so luckily for me, it didn't tumble to the ground.

There were two things that disturbed me, though. First, the fact that we're both girls- and kissing each other like it was nothing- was freaky. What if someone saw us?

Secondly... that doll she brought, that was placed on the nearest table to us. It was watching us both carefully, and I thought I saw it squint, but that would seem impossible.

We parted for a while.

"K-Kujyo-san... I, I don't think... that we should do this..."

My moon-loving friend, like me, a bit flushed red but not as much as me. She stared at my face. "...n-nothing's going to happen... don't worry..."

"B-But..."

Kujyo-san silenced me again as she pulled me in for another kiss.

Turning redder, I had no choice but to accept it again.

"M...mnn..."

She did occasionally suck my lips dry, which always seemed to make me think that she was trying to further on our secret relationship- but then she'd go back to plain sweet kisses, to which I- even though I don't know why- felt a bit disappointed at.

Once again, we parted.

"Seriously," she began, "You worry too much..."

I smiled a bit, but I wasn't entirely sure that it was safe.

"H-Hai..."

"Anyways." Kujyo-san stopped pushing me against the shelf and looked around. "Do you have any books related to the moon?"

Disappointed, I looked to the area two shelves away from us. "...it's... over there." was my reply, as I pointed there.

She noticed the upset tone in my words. "...d-do you want to kiss again?" the girl asked me, looking away.

I blushed. "N-No! Kujyo-san..." I groaned, hoping that nobody in the library (there really wasn't anyone other than us two anyways, but who knows, there might be spies!) heard that.

She giggled at me before calmly walking to the moon-related book.

I looked at her doll. It seemed to have changed its position... only by a bit.

...must have been my imagination.

* * *

**I have no regrets writing this.**


	2. EluciaXHakua 1

**神のみぞ知るセカイ ****- twgok, Wakaki Tamiki**

**警告 ****/ CAUTION** - This story contains purely **百合 ****| YURI**  
**If this genre disturbs you, please turn back.**

* * *

The spirit flew away in fear. That young violet-haired girl gasped- her savior, the long black-haired devil girl, had collapsed. "A-Are you okay!? P-Please wake up... please!" She shook the body of the young devil. Her black hair swayed back and forth, but unmoving. The violet girl started crying. "T-This is all my fault... I'm, I'm sorry for being so weak!"

Suddenly, the body stirred a little. "You... you're safe..."

The violet girl gasped. "Y-You're alive!" she exclaimed with happiness, hugging the young black-haired girl tightly.

She coughed, her back pushing against the rocky surface of the once-battlefield. Blood flew out of her shoulders. The violet girl gasped again. "Fwaa, I'm sorry! I'm very sorry!"

"It's... okay. I... I just want to ask your name..."

The girl coughed some more blood. The violet girl cried more tears. "You're about to die... *sniff and you're asking for my n-name!? H-How could you not care about yourself!?"

"P...lease..."

She shook her head, tears causing her to shake uncontrollably, but she answered the question anyways.

"I-It's... **(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)**... now please, please! S-Shut up and let me call some help for you!"

The violet girl was about to fly away to get some help, but she heard a whisper from the soon-to-be-unconscious girl.

"...**(BEEP)**... **(BEEEEEEEEEEP)**... nice to meet... you..."

* * *

**エリュシア・デ・ルート・イーマ ****+ ハクア・ド・ロット・ヘルミニウム I**

**"Eryushia de Ruto Ima + Hakua do Rotto Heruminiumu I"**

* * *

"And thus, the girl cried, having thought that her savior had passed away." Haqua continued her story. "The black-haired demon, however, was not gone forever. There was still hope left. The violet girl was crying on her stomach- and she heard heartbeats. In a hurry, she carried the injured girl all the way to the New Hell's Hospital. The savior, safe but heavily damaged, was declared alive- but suffered memory corruption." the violet-haired devil shook her head, sighing and smiling. "Said that she become from hard-working to an idiotic, goofy devil."

Elsie, however, was not listening to the story. She was fast asleep on the cough.

Haqua took notice of this. Sighing again, she chuckled. "That Elsie..."

_"I-It's... Haqua du Lot Herminium... now please, please! S-Shut up and let me call some help for you!"_

_"...Elucia... Elucia de Lute Ima... nice to meet you..."_

She gasped, remembering those painful memories. It was her fault that Elsie had become an idiotic good-for-nothing devil. Had she not been weak... she could've defeated that evil spirit by herself, and wouldn't have needed to get Elsie involved.

Smiling, she walked to Elsie's sleeping figure.

"...sweet dreams, Elucia." Haqua muttered, planting a kiss onto the devil's lips. She held their lips together for a long moment- before breaking apart. Blushing, Haqua walked out the cafe- but not before pulling the purple blanket onto her friend's sleeping figure.

"...firetrucks... zzz... Kami-nii-sama and... love... Haqua-san..."

* * *

**I have no regrets writing this.**


End file.
